Oceans Bleed into the Sky
by wildewoodblossom
Summary: So what if Harry wasn't the ONLY boy who lived?  What if there were two elvin twin boys that survived that fateful night and had to be separated for protection?  And what happens when they are reunited at a grandiose school of Witchcraft and Wizardry?
1. The Boys Who Lived

Hey guys! It's Dauphine again! I'm so sorry I kinda just took like a year or so off from my other stories and started up this new one...of late I've decided that I really don't like Twilight too much anymore...(sorry!) I got to the fourth book and was like...wtf? lol I don't mean to bash anyone! it's not a bash fest! I swear! it's just an explanation to why i stopped the twilight fanfics. As for my digimon fanfics and OHSHC fanfics, I've been working on a new chapter for the L'Amour Prohibe. Excited!

Alrighty, so this is an idea I had in my head as i was working on the new chapter for the OHSHC fanfic; what if i combined the Harry Potter Saga with some Host Club members? I mean, come on, the twins are red heads :) i loved it!

ok lemme know what you think! I always appreciate reviews! good or bad! i just appreciate it if the comments were...i guess... mature? you don't have to like it but thats not a green light for bash fest lol

ok down to business:  
>DISCLAIMER!: I do not own any rights or characters to Harry Potter Series or the Ouran High School Host Club Series.<p>

Enjoy! Reviews Please! Love All those who read!  
>~Dauphine<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: the boys who lived<p>

Albus Dumbledore padded away softly from the entrance to number 4 Privet Drive leaving behind the house's residents dumbfounded with the boy who lived; small, innocent and upsettingly crying from loss and tiredness. He collected the lamp lights one by one with clicking of his silver lighter as he neared the corner exiting the quiet, quaint neighborhood. There he spotted the gray tabby cat slinking in the moonlight, and Minerva transfigured before him.

"Albus, do you think it was right to leave him with his muggle relatives?" the graying witch asked uncertainly.

"It is what Lily would have wanted. I also feel that her love through her sister will provide Harry with the best protection that we could ever provide. However, one question remains: what of the Evangelion twins?"

"Hagrid and Sirius were sent to retrieve them from their deranged father. Now, as for the father himself, who knows…let alone their whole realm," McGonagall remarked with despair.

"Yes, Emperor Avon did not heed our warnings. We knew that Lord Voldemort had his eye on Elvin power for some time now. The Order did everything they could to help and prepare the Last Kingdom of Elves to defend themselves from Voldemort and the Death Eaters; alas, it was to no avail. Kingsley had informed me that the Death Eaters unleashed the giants and a handful of dragons on to the Mérrigogne Forest. They stood no chance…"

"Oh my, Albus! Do you think that Sirius and Hagrid made it in time?"

"I have the inkling…"

But before the gentle and weary old man could finish, a roar echoed from the skies as a motorcycle came thundering through the thick gray clouds. A massive half-giant man with a scraggily black beard steered the massive motorcycle with a passenger compartment to land softly next to Dumbledore and McGonagall. Nestled inside the passenger's seat, wrapped in multiple tattered blankets were two small twin baby boys. The older had curls of burnt red hair, while the younger had wisps of light-strawberry blonde hair. They were in a deep sleep and clutching at two small objects in their hands.

"Hagrid! It is a good and relieving sight to see that you and the twins are well. What of-…What of Sirius?" Dumbledore asked hesitantly.

Huge tears welled up in the large man's eyes, and he took out his checkered board handkerchief the size of a small table to blow his nose and said: "He's…he's alive…but they captured 'im. He's been taken…to Azkaban. The Ministry Agents gathered the intelligence from some of the captured Death Eaters of You-Know-Who's planned annihilation of the Elves, so they sent a squadron to stop it. 'Course, they were too late by then 'cuz all they found were Sirius and I fighting off Death Eaters and giants single-handedly inside the Elves' palace. The Death Eaters used the giants and dragons because they are the most resilient to magic, 'cuz the Death Eaters would be no match to the Elves otherwise. They burned the forest to the ground killing all of them—all…"

Hagrid sobbed, but continued: "But Sirius and I were not too late! We arrived as they began the siege on the palace. Emperor Avon was being defended by their Imperial Guard, but he knew it was the end. Sirius and I wanted him to come with us, but he simply said: 'I cannot abandon my guards, people, nor home. If it be the end for them, then it be the end for me.' Sirius tried to convince him otherwise, but then one of the walls shattered with three Death Eaters and two giants breaking through. The Emperor began dueling all three of the Death Eaters and Sirius fought the giants. Sirius told me to take the twins and get out of there. Prince Avon had killed all three Death Eaters by the time I ran out of the room with those two screaming babies. I made it out to the back balcony where Sirius and I had parked the bike. I flew the bike down low over by the waterfalls of Aœruillen River to lay low and wait for Sirius. Then the Ministry agents arrived, hundreds of them. They captured all of the dragons and some of the Death Eaters and I saw Sirius was captured as well…they must have thought he was part of the siege or something…the Emperor was killed by the giants. The giants were caged by the Ministry and all of them were apparated away…I'm sure Sirius's in Azkaban now with those damn Death Eaters. And to think, half of them escaped!"

"Oh how horrible!" McGonagall gasped as she clutched at her heart and turned to Dumbledore, "Albus? What of the twins? What should we do with them?"

"These two are the last of their kind…how unfortunate. They are also incredibly special, for their mother was one of the five Sirens. They have the power of the Elves and the Sirens; a power that could be equal to Voldemort's! We must keep them from him, and all evil forces because I don't think there are enough witches and wizards in the world to stop either of these younglings."

"Do you think it be best to separate them, Albus? That way, even if Voldemort finds one of them, he does not have both?" McGonagall proposed.

"I thought of that myself, Minerva, and as much as it grieves me to separate brothers, I agree with you. I feel that it would provide them and everyone with the best protection. The question is to whom do we bestow the guardianship of these incredible children?"

The three looked down into the passenger cabbie of the bike and gazed upon the two baby boys nestled in the tattered blankets. They both wore pendants around their necks with the crest of the Elvin Royal Family; one had a garnet colored gem, the other had a sapphire colored gem. The gems bore the mark of the Sirens. Dumbledore furrowed his brow for a moment immersing himself into deep thought.

"I think, we should give one to the Weasley Family, an easy guise as a 'cousin'. As for the other, I feel that one should be given to someone not far from here…" Dumbledore said, his eyes wandering off to the house neighboring the Number 4 Privet Drive to the small home of an aging squib.

"Well, at least Harry'll have a playmate then!" Hagrid chortled.

"Indeed, his cousin seems a bit, well, spoiled for a young babe," McGonagall huffed.

"Then it's settled. Hagrid, you take the older one, Hikaru, to the Burrow and explain to Mrs. Weasley what has happened and the great task I have bestowed upon her. Heavens, forgive me for adding another child to her care. As for little Kaoru, he shall go to live with the kind and gentle Mrs. Figg."

Dumbledore swooped down to retrieve the younger twin with the sapphire pendant around his neck, wrapped the blankets around him, and held him tenderly close. McGonagall re-transformed into her tabby cat state and ran over to Mrs. Figg's front door where she leapt onto the stone ledge and rang the bell. Dumbledore started making his way over turning his back to Hagrid while saying, "Keep high and out of sight, dear Hagrid, and safe travels."

Hagrid nodded to the back of Dumbledore's head, started the motorcycle back up and flew off into the night in the direction of the Burrow carrying the elder twin.

An aging, timid woman answered the door with mouse like features and a petite stature. She was in a night robe and slippers clutching the front of her robe looking rather perturbed. At the sight of Albus and the tabby cat her eyebrows furrowed in deep thought.

"Good evening, Arabella," Dumbledore smiled eloquently.

"I'm sorry, do I know you, sir?" Mrs. Figg asked bewildered.

"Yes, I met you in a dream, do you remember? It was recent, not even two nights before, where I met you in a forest with a river, a village, palace, and lots of gardens, did I not?"

"How did you-" Mrs. Figg started flushing in the face.

"-And I explained to you that there are magical beings in this world: witches, wizards, dwarves, centaurs, trolls, and—elves," Dumbledore continued revoking the woman's memory of the dream.

"So it wasn't just a dream…" Mrs. Figg said vacantly.

"No, it was a message to prepare you for unfortunate events. You see, that forest, village—palace is an actual place called Aœruilly. It was the last Kingdom of Elves, and tragically, it was demolished by an evil wizarding lord called Lord Voldemort. His minions, the Death Eaters, along with some giants and dragons carried out the onslaught."

Mrs. Figg held back a yawn and strained to remain semi-conscious for the bizarre man on her doorstep with a beautiful baby in a bundle. She was still trying to understand how this pertained to her, these elves, wizards, giants and dragons.

"I leave you with one of life's most challenging positions," Dumbledore concluded, "I leave unto you the son of Emperor Avon Evangelion of Aœruilly, Prince Kaoru Evangelion."

Dumbledore carefully handed the sleeping strawberry-blonde boy to the aging Mrs. Figg. As she cradled the babe in her arms, she smiled looking down into his cherubic face. Dumbledore continued, "I trust that I am leaving him in good hands, and that you will raise him properly. At the age of eleven, he will be accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry so that I may help you keep an eye on him. If you have any questions at all, or need to speak with me, just write a note on a piece of paper and leave it in the chest of the grandfather clock in your sitting room. I will respond to you as soon as I feasibly can; good night, and thank you very much."

At these departing words, Mrs. Figg forced to lift her gaze away from the sleeping baby to look up at the graying wizard, but found that he had already departed into the night with a small 'pop'. She chuckled slightly to herself and said, "Magic elves, eh? Come now my little Kaoru, time for bed."

* * *

><p>Alrighty guys! that was chapter 1! Whatcha think?<br>Reviews please!

Dauphine Blossom Wildewood


	2. 10 Years Later

**Hey y'all! I'm back with the second chapter of this wonderful story!  
>It takes place ten years later when harry is about to get summoned to Hogwarts, and he is currently wasting away at the Dursley residence.<br>DISCLAIMER!: I don't own any characters from Harry Potter or from Ouran High School Host Club; nor do i own their plots!  
><strong>

Lemme know what you all think! Love you ! Thanks for reading! Please review!

-Dauphine

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Numbers 4 &amp; 6, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, 10 Years Later<p>

Aunt Petunia gave a hard rap on the little broom cupboard under the stairs and hissed, "Get up, you!"

Harry sat up too quickly in his make-shift bed resulting in a hard smack to the forehead on one of the stairwell banisters above him. About a dozen or so agitated spiders tumbled down from the rude awakening quickly scrambling to climb back up into their dwellings. Harry rubbed his forehead profusely switching on the little light, put on his taped glasses and started his daily routine of dressing into one of Dudley's old, out-grown t-shirts and shorts that were distastefully too big for him. He felt a large lump starting to form pulsating on his forehead.

Harry ruffled his shabby, untamable hair, put on his worn out and dirty sneakers, and he opened up the cupboard door ducking out into the hall. He turned out the light, closed the door, and went to the kitchen to find out what duties his aunt and uncle were expecting of him that day. He met his aunt at his designated "chore de-briefing" spot: next to the refrigerator door. Aunt Petunia was busying herself with immaculately cleaning out her spice cabinet, disposing of older jars and alphabetizing the expansive reservoir.

"You'll start with the fireplace," she piped as she fervently scrubbed a smudge off of her bottle marjoram, "it needs a thorough dusting, and be certain to avoid getting any soot on the nice white carpet. After that, you can take out all of the garbage receptacles in the household, scrub Dudley's bathroom floor tiles, and then you can finish the day with weeding the back and side garden beds. That bloody vetch is after my hydrangea again."

She smacked her red lips in satisfaction thrusting the newly smudge-free jar of marjoram between the mace and dried mint. "Well, get going, the chimney's not going to clean itself!"

Harry glared only a fraction of a second longer before shuffling out of the pristine kitchen towards the parlor. He really hated every summer vacation because it meant his regular routine of tedious chores such as dishes, or organizing Dudley's room; plus, homework got replaced with more random and the utmost ridiculous tasks. This would include cleaning out the parlor chimney, which his aunt had so kindly forced him to do once a year. He sighed and knew that he was going to smell of ash and smoke for the next fortnight even after a furious scrubbing and prolonged bathing session.

After a long day of brushing out the chimney, collecting and depositing trash bags, cleaning the bathroom tiles and his own flesh, Harry found himself finally winding down outside in the warmth of the late afternoon sun through the ornate Dursley flower beds for the evil vetch. It was nice to be in clean breathing air that was not stifled by soot or ammonia, and the process of eradicating petulant weeds was somewhat therapeutic; it relieved Harry of his built up anger and frustration. He was physically exhausted, and he was so mentally tired of doing his aunt and uncle's bidding and enduring his older cousin's encouraged bullying and torment. He cannot physically count how many times he has had to tape his battered glasses because of his cousin's brutality.

Harry was struggling with one particularly well-rooted weed. He planted both of his feet on either side of the weed, gripped it by its base, and pulled with all of his might against the root system.

"Hey Harry!"

"Woah!" Harry yelped losing his balance and stumbling into one of Petunia's pink hydrangea bushes with a weed and its incredibly long root system in his hands. Harry looked up with his neck hairs standing on end out of shock. There stood a short, thin boy with wispy, long strawberry-blonde hair and amber eyes giggling hysterically at Harry's disposition. All nerves fled from Harry's body and were replaced with annoyance.

"Kaoru! Was that necessary! Look at what you made me do! Now one of her stupid plants has been crushed; I'll never hear the end of this one…" Harry barked angrily.

"Ahh, come on! It was so funny! You should ha-have-ve seen your fa-a-ce," Kaoru giggled amiably.

"What do you want? Can't you see that I'm busy right now?"

"I wanted to see if you free to go to the playground with me!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"Well, thank you, but like always, I can't. I've got to finish weeding this flower bed and somehow figure out how to conceal this damaged bush before my aunt comes outside to call me in for dinner," Harry sighed again.

"But I really want to go! I'll try the tire swing this time! I promise!" Kaoru pleaded.

"No."

"But I promise that I won't chicken out! I really mean it this time! I'm ten years old, almost eleven! I've got to do this before my birthday!"

Harry looked at the smaller boy and smiled knowing that this boy was so avidly convinced that this miniscule activity was some great feat that he had to conquer before his eleventh birthday. Even though he knew he shouldn't, Harry humored the young strawberry-blonde and agreed to come, "But only after I finish up the weeding! Help me out, and we can get it done faster!"

"Ok!" Kaoru chirped ecstatically.

With Kaoru's help, they finished the flower bed within a half an hour. Harry slipped inside the house quickly to announce to his aunt that he had finished his chores, and that he was going for a walk.

"Best be back by sundown, yah? I'm not staying up for you. I'll call the police to search for you if you're not back before twilight," Uncle Vernon spluttered over his afternoon tea.

Harry never felt so elated at his relatives' somewhat dismissing answer. He ran back out to join Kaoru on the brief walk over to the community playground. Along the way, Kaoru kept going on about his mother's new addition to her cat family: Salvatore and Katelynn.

"Katelynn is so hyper, constantly stalking and pouncing on moths and fireflies, and Salvie LOVES that abhorred smelling catnip my mother buys from another cat lady down the drive."

"Your mom has a weird fancy for felines," Harry noted.

"You're telling me! I've had to deal with this all my life! I've never had a cat-hair-free article of clothing, EVER."

"Well, at least you get your own clothes," Harry retorted.

"True," Kaoru mumbled sheepishly, "its not fair how they treat you Harry, you're their nephew! Don't they have any love or appreciation for you?"

Harry just laughed, "You know, somehow you always think people have only positive attributes. When it comes to my aunt, uncle and cousin, it's just not the case. We just have a general dislike for each other, and we would have better lives without the other there."

"Don't say that Harry, think of your mother…"

"'the hell do you mean by that, eh?" Harry sniped in irritation.

"I just don't think your mother would appreciate you saying such things about your family…I mean your aunt is her sister after all," Kaoru mumbled sadly.

"Yah, well, I don't think my mother would appreciate the way her 'dear sister' is caring for me," Harry quipped.

"Or your cousin for that matter," Kaoru added in jest, "He's such a spoiled dunderhead!"

Kaoru started giggling again, and Harry couldn't resist a beaming smile and a short chuckle; his fair-haired friend was too amiable to remain irate with.

"Wot's that you said about me?"

Harry's stomach flummoxed into nauseating back flips while the hairs on the nape of his neck stood on end once again that day. Why couldn't he have some luck? Both he and Kaoru stopped in their tracks because Piers Polkiss, Dudley's right hand man, had appeared from around a corner blocking their path. Somehow, Dudley had managed to sneak up behind both Harry and Kaoru.

"Wot were you saying about me, freak?" Dudley boomed authoritatively, "Turn 'round when I'm talkin' to you!"  
>Harry flinched, but they both turned to face his ogre of a cousin.<p>

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Kaoru jibed, "You should sharpen your sense of hearing if you wish to become a professional eaves-dropper."

"You're asking for it, shrimpy!" Dudley grunted, clenching his fat hands into iron-like fists, "I outta knock that little smirk right off your puny face!"

"We weren't looking for a fight, Dudley," Harry retorted curtly.

"Shut up! Now Piers!"

Piers held back Harry's arms as Dudley's club for a hand slammed dead center to the bridge of Harry's nose shattering his glasses once more. Kaoru screamed and tried to pry Piers off of Harry and succeeded by elbowing him in the gut. With Piers doubled over and Harry's nose bleeding profusely, Dudley turned on the quivering Kaoru who tried defending Harry. Dudley's fist connected with Kaoru's stomach with a deafening 'thump'.

It happened so quickly and instantaneously. A cry of pain erupted from Kaoru's vocals and his blue pendant burst through his shirt emitting a clairvoyant blue light. Kaoru's eyes became vessels for the strange blue light while invisible symbolic tattoos illuminated themselves all over his body simultaneously in the same blue. The sun vanished behind darkening clouds that were zooming in around the four of them on all sides creating a rapidly swirling windstorm. Ominously, a horrific petrifying nay echoed from above and a beastly black horse cantered down from the heavens with an old, powerful, huge man clad in an iron mask and body armor wielding a long, heavy-set javelin. The divine creature was descending towards the whimpering and cowering Dudley and Piers who promptly started screaming, running down the drive as fast as they could to escape the strange being. Before the celestial knight could impale Dudley and his friend, a flash of silver light erupted from the playground knocking into Kaoru rendering him unconscious. His body's emanating light was extinguished, the tattoos vanished, and the knight burst into dust; sunlight shone through the clouds causing them to dissipate and to expose the twilit sky.

A man in long, billowing, purple robes with half-moon spectacles on the bridge of his crooked nose appeared from the playground ahead whispering nonsensical words and wielding a short wooden stick. After his quick mumbles, white light erupted from the stick striking the two running and delirious bullies knocking them to the ground. Harry was in a state of immobility. The events that had just transpired had him pinching himself all over to ensure that he wasn't dreaming. He watched in awe as Dudley and Piers stood after being knocked to the ground, looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders, and continued down the drive as if they had just causally bumped into one another.

Harry found it odd that his cousin and his cousin's friend did not appear to be acting abnormal after being knocked down by some sort of silver laser beam. He then remembered seeing the old man in the purple robes and spun around to take another look at him, but he had vanished from the playground. Harry scratched his head and knelt down to grab his broken glasses which he stowed away in his pocket. He wondered who that man was and how he had just appeared there and single handedly prevented a catastrophe with as much effort as lifting his finger. How did he produce those bright, beams of light? Or lasers? Whatever the lights were, they were able to knock out a crazed Kaoru, and make his cousin and accomplice dumber then Harry felt they already were. And what of Kaoru? What happened to him? How did he start glowing, and why? All these questions whirled in Harry's mind as he then tried to wake up the unconscious Kaoru.

"Kaoru! Wake up! Come on! Don't be dead, please don't be dead!" Harry pleaded while his voice cracked from holding back tears. He was trying to awaken Kaoru by stirring him furiously back and forth on the ground, but Harry was starting to lose hope.

"Kaoru, please! I need you! You're my only friend! The only one who cares about me! Please WAKE UP!" Harry exclaimed a little more hysterically with watery eyes and a lump in his throat.

Kaoru's tattoos had disappeared with the light revealing his snow-white skin. His eyes were shut and a trickle of blood was flowing from the corner of his mouth. He squinted, groaned, and blinked back into consciousness sitting up next to a distraught Harry whose nose was still bleeding. Kaoru wiped away at the blood from the corner of his mouth and groaned again.

"What happened? My head and stomach hurt a whole lot!"

Harry ignored his friend and hugged him tightly. He was so certain that he had just lost his only companion that he had to get a physical hold of Kaoru as if to calm his mental anxiety. Kaoru was a little surprised but hugged Harry back comfortingly, and they sat there on the sidewalk for a few minutes until Harry's nerves had calmed. He slowly released his iron hold on Kaoru and proceeded to help him up.

"I thought I lost you…"

"Don't say that silly! I'm right here! Besides, I don't even know what you're talking about! I was walking with you to the playground and then something happened, and then I found myself waking up on the sidewalk with you yelling something at me," Kaoru recited trying to deduce what had transpired.

"We got into a fight with Dudley and Piers. He punched me, and then he punched you in the stomach knocking you off your feet. You hit the ground really hard…" Harry lied not really knowing why he was; he felt it was appropriate for the time being.

"Oh…" Kaoru whispered softly, "How dreadful! He probably broke your glasses again, didn't he?"

Harry showed him the two halves of his set of mangled glasses.

"I knew it! Dudley is so cruel! How can he treat you like this? You're his cousin!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"You're his neighbor," Harry pointed out.

"It's not very family-like of him," Kaoru stated wagging his finger.

"Nor neighborly of him," Harry joshed.

"I'm serious Harry! He's got to learn how to interact with people better, especially his family! Families are meant to love one another!"

"Yah, I'm serious too when I say that I doubt it will every happen in the Dursley-Potter family," Harry retorted thickly, "Now, let's get back before the sun sets. I really don't want to deal with Uncle Vernon yelling at me more than necessary."

Kaoru sighed in defeat, but nodded and walked with Harry back to their houses down the drive in the setting, late-summer sun.

* * *

><p>SOOOOOOOO! Tell me what you all think!<p>

Dauphine


	3. Scrimmage and A Message

**Hey y'all! It's Dauphine again bringing you the third chapter on this Harry Potter cosplay!**

**Lemme know what you think, please write a review! Greatly appreciated!**

**Keep on posting, and I'll keep on writing :)**

DISCLAIMER: i do not own harry potter or ouran high school host club characters, plots, stories, ideas etc.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: A Scrimmage and a Message<p>

"Oy! Perse!" Fred called wildly from the hallway to his older brother through the closed bathroom door, "Hurry up in there! What's takin' so long, anyways? Fall in or something?"

Immediately, Percy ripped the door open with a fierce glare, his ears and cheeks turning scarlet, "None of your business, Fred! But if you must know, I was trying to shave without the use of magic!"

"Alright, alright! Keep your whiskers intact, you crazy wombat!" Fred jeered sarcastically, "I just gotta take a leak REEEAAALLL bad."

"You could just go outside instead of waiting for him to be finished…" George commented from the kitchen where he was fixing himself a peanut butter and honey toast.

"How revolting! Do you really think I'm that vulgar and barbaric? Am I really that unkempt?" Fred recited faking his irritation while trying his best to sound like a nasally Percy.

"I definitely think you are," George challenged, "What say you, Hikaru? Decide for us!"

At that moment, a dark reddish, auburn-haired boy with light skin and amber eyes stepped into the kitchen from the stairwell with a young red-haired girl and another red-haired, tall boy close in age to the auburn one. The amber-eyed boy's name was Hikaru, the only non-sibling out of all the red haired children in the household; he was a cousin.

"Sorry, Fred, but you are," Hikaru admitted flatly, "but, hey, that makes you the man."

"Right! Well, in that case, Georgie!" Fred clapped his hands twice, "I want you to make me a sandwich and then come wipe my bum for me."

"Woah, man," George retaliated, "I'm not your woman. Really, what nerve."

"Hey!" Ginny piped glowering at her older brothers, "take it back! Or else!"

"Oh yah? And what is our 9 year old sister gonna do about it?" Fred leered back looking between his twin and the fiery red headed girl who was clenching her fists.

"You take it back, or, or," Ginny stammered, "Hikaru, Ron, and I will take you down in a game of Quidditch!"

"Why doesn't Hikaru play with us and Percy with you lot, hmm?" Fred suggested, "He's more manly than Perse."

"Hey!" Percy hollered hotly from the bathroom. His face was turning red from his rage, "You are all so immature! Can't you just act your age?"

"Now, now, brother Percy," George quipped, "I don't think setting the ghoul loose in our bedroom out of revenge is very mature, now is it?"

Percy just growled angrily and hurried up the stairs to his bedroom cursing under his breath about the unruliness of the current youth.

"What was that all about, anyway?" Ron asked.

"Well, you see, George and I have been replacing a lot of Perse's possessions with bewitched birds that can transform into any object you want them to mimic," Fred explained with a great sense of pride, "like his shoes, his pillow, his shaving cream, etc."

"Brilliant," Ron jeered cordially.

Hikaru seemed uninterested and was heading out the kitchen door to the back garden at the Burrow. Ginny curiously followed him out the door looking very concerned about her dear cousin. She did not really understand his gloom, but for as long as she could remember, he was always so morose.

"Ay! Ginny!" George caught her by the arm at the top of the stairs leading out into the garden, "Where do you think you're off to?"

"I was gonna go check on the flowers mommy and I planted last week," Ginny countered hotly, "Now, let go of me!"

"Alright, but don't bother Hikaru, kay?" Fred commented from behind George, "He gets very moody when bothered too much. He's no fun; not like great old Perse! He gets so mad! It's worth all the trouble we get in, right Georgie?"

"Yah," George affirmed.

"Ron, keep an eye on Ginny, we've got some business upstairs to take care of with our beloved brother," Fred commanded, "And no buts, Ginny."

Ginny glared at her older brothers, wrenched her arm out of George's grip and hurried down the steps with Ron quickly following behind her. All she had wanted to do was spy on where Hikaru would disappear to, and what he would do. She wanted to understand her estranged cousin better.

Hikaru was marching through the bog, pushing through the tall stalks of wild grasses occasionally stepping over large toadstools and hopping over large puddles of stagnant marsh waters. He was heading over to the small hill north of the Burrow where a tall willow stood with its drooping branches lazily kissed the wetlands below. It was his hideaway. His aunt had called him out once for venturing off so far from the house, but she stopped pestering him so much when he tried to hide out on the rooftop of the very tall Weasley household. Hikaru just liked to find peace and quiet, away from his family whom he loved, but the extensive time around one another in such confined spaces caused him to become somewhat crazed.

He would come out to the whimsical willow, lie in its vast arms, and ponder what his immediate family looked like, or where he used to live. His aunt had told him that his parents were a powerful witch and wizard that lived in a vast mansion in the wilderness far north near England's border with Scotland. However, she said that there had been a tragedy, and that during the days of You-Know-Who, Deatheaters trapped them inside the house and burnt it to the ground. Aunt Molly said that his parents had been sheltering victims of the Dark Lord's cruelty and when the Dark Lord found out, he sent out his most powerful followers to destroy them. Apparently, Hikaru and his brother were captured by the Deatheaters and held captive, but a squadron of warlocks from the Order had encountered said Deatheaters and forcibly arrested them. It was only by luck that Hikaru and his brother had been discovered to be alive and well, and it is why Hikaru lives with his cousins now.

What Hikaru did not understand was what had happened to his younger brother.

_"And what happened to my younger brother?" Hikaru demanded swallowing back his tears which stung like daggers in his throat._

_ "He is alive, and well," Aunt Molly said softly, "He is living with another family, for the Order wanted to protect both of you in case the Dark Lord sent out others in means of killing you and your brother. It was a hard decision, but everyone felt that it would be best to keep you separated in order to ensure you were both well hidden and protected."_

_ "But the Voldemort died shortly afterwards!" Hikaru cried angrily, "Why didn't you put us back together!"_

_ "My dear, do not speak of his name!" Aunt Molly reprimanded, "It was out of concern that some of his most loyal followers might still be on the prowl looking for the two of you out of vengeance, just like the concern for Harry Potter's safety!"_

_ This answer was not good enough to Hikaru, but he pressed on, "What is my brother's name?"_

_ "Kaoru," Aunt Molly whispered softly, tears brimming her eyes._

_ "And where does Kaoru live?" Hikaru demanded._

_ "I am forbidden to tell you by an oath I made, my dear, I'm sorry, but even if I was able to tell you, I couldn't. I don't even know where Kaoru lives now. It is meant to protect your brother further, so that if you or any of your cousins, uncle or myself were captured, we wouldn't be able to tell the captors the whereabouts of your younger brother," Aunt Molly whimpered sadly, "I'm so sorry, my dear. I love you so much, and I wish I could answer your questions and shed some light on your dark past."_

_ Hikaru didn't speak. He just went up to the bedroom he shared with Ron and went to sleep without eating._

"Kaoru, where are you?" Hikaru murmured as he stared through the branches at the sun's vanishing rays as it set on the western horizon, "And who are you?"

Ginny watched from a distance behind an overgrown cluster of sunflowers twice her height. She hid in the shadows of the huge flowering heads on the plant listening in closely to her cousin's lamentation and wonderment.

"Oy, Ginny, why'd you run off like that?"

Ginny didn't even bother to look to know right away that it had been Ron who had followed her all the way out to the old willow reminded of his task. Her older brothers bugged her so much, even if she did love them unconditionally.

"SHHHHH!" Ginny hushed to Ron rather forcibly sending him a terrifying look.

"You shouldn't creep on your cousin like that, it's really freaky and rude," Ron pressed on ignoring his sister's plea to be quiet.

"What are you two doing out here?" Hikaru asked irritably feeling encroached on his private sanctuary.

"Nothing really," Ginny lied.

"I was following Ginny out to wherever she stopped; she's fast! Anyways, we ended up here watching you," Ron confessed without thinking.

"RON!" Ginny cried in humility, "I said be quiet! I was spying on you out of amusement more than anything, Hikaru! Oh, please! Please! Don't hate me! Forgive me."

"It's fine," Hikaru grunted in annoyance, "I'd probably follow you too if you ventured off into the marshes."

"Hikaru, can I ask you something," Ginny whispered with a mental sigh of relief.

"Sure."

"Who's Kaoru?"

"To be honest, I don't know," Hikaru answered smartly.

"Oh…" Ginny mumbled casting her eyes to her shifting feet knowing well enough not to prod him further, "I'm worried, Hikaru."

"You shouldn't be," Hikaru retorted, "There's nothing to worry or fret over. I'm just being stupid."

"Yah, well, I could have told you that," Ron commented then followed with, "Sorry!"

"It's alright. I know what you all mean, I've always been such a drag on everyone," Hikaru spoke while dismounting the large willow.

"You could make up for it," Ron started.

"Oh yah?" Hikaru replied entertained by his cousin's bluntness.

"Well, we still have to face those dastardly twins in a scrimmage of quidditch for what they said to Ginny," Ron proclaimed wildly, "You could join our team."

"I would love that," Hikaru laughed following his cousins through the brush.

"Alright!" Ginny cried, "We can't lose!"

Hikaru just shook his head as they headed back to the Burrow to seek out the two mischievous twins.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, down in Little Whinging, the Mr. Dursley was fighting the onslaught of an invasion of eloquently packaged and sealed letters addressed to Mr. H. Potter, The Little Cupboard Under the Stair, Number 4 Privat Drive, Little Whinging. Next door, Kaoru received the same neatly sealed envelope addressed to him. He looked questioningly and curiously at his adoptive mother for some silent explanation for the peculiar mail, but she just shook her head and said,:"Open it, love."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well, please write reviews! I wanna hear some feedback! Thank you!<strong>

-Dauphine


	4. Twins' Cross

Hey Y'all!

Dauphine again! Bringing you the fourth chapter crossing OHSHC with HP to create Epic Story Time!

Please enjoy!

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own (unfortunately) any characters or plots from Harry Potter, nor Ouran High School Host Club

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Twins' Cross<p>

Hagrid had been a spectacle and an immensely bizarre being to be able to understand, but the knowledge of Harry's magical ancestry was incredible, if not mind-boggling. Harry still couldn't grasp the concept of his "uniqueness" as he arrived to the enchanted lane of Diagon Alley to purchase all of his school needs. Stores filled with copper, brass, and golden cauldrons, whimsical herbs, mushrooms, and organic materials for concocting potions, parchment rolls, quills, bottles of ink; people in photographs THAT MOVED INSIDE THEIR FRAMES. The whole endeavor was overwhelming that Harry felt a dreadful headache brewing inside his scruffy-haired head.

On top of all these new, unreal concepts came the discovery of Harry's fortune! He inherited the wealth of his deceased parents, and neither the Dursley's nor Harry ever knew of what was left behind for him! However, Harry would give all the galleons, sickles, and kenauts in his bank account and the world to have his parents back; even for a day…deprivation of parental love, affection, and pride of one's offspring really struck a core for Harry growing up with the Dursleys.

On his way to be measured for his robes at Madame Malkin's, Harry encountered a familiar face: "Harry!"

"Kaoru! What are you doing here? Are you a wizard too?"

"Apparently! I got the letter last week and my mother brought me here to gather all the things I need for school! It's most exciting, isn't it?" Kaoru exclaimed overjoyed knowing that Harry would be joining him in this new world and new education.

"Yah, it really is."

"I wonder what all of our classmates will think of us now, since we are going to school for magic!" Kaoru commented in elation.

"What are you squealing about?" a blonde-haired boy with blue eyes clipped monotonously coming around a removable Shoji screen with a pinned up robe billowing around him.

"Oh, Harry! This is Draco Malfoy. I met him here while trying on my robes. Madame Malkin was just finishing up the stitching on my robes; that's when I met Draco while I was waiting," Kaoru said a little hurriedly and then turning to Draco, "And Draco, this is Harry. He has been my best friend and neighbor since we were very young."

"Harry Potter," Draco drawled raising his eyebrows and blinking, "I figured that we would meet someday since we are of the same age."

"Pleased to meet you," Harry said rather embarrassed. He was still getting used to the fact that he was famous in the Wizarding world; as if it wasn't hard enough knowing that you were no longer a "muggle" and could actually make glass vanish to an anaconda tank releasing a monstrous viper into the public.

"Look do you see that big oaf standing outside the window? He's way too big to come into any of these shops. Where does he think he is? Romania? Giant country?" Malfoy sneered, "My father tells me that this ogre is the Hogwarts Gamekeeper. He had been expelled from school for a terrible crime, but Dumbledore fancies him; so he keeps him around. Apparently, if you've got it in with Dumbledore, you can get away with anything."

"Hagrid is a great man. Don't talk about him like that," Harry snapped suddenly.

"Well, well," Draco said surprised, "If that's how it is, I think I best go find my robes elsewhere."

He disrobed throwing the stitched and pinned garments to the floor and storming out with a bewildered, blonde-haired woman; perhaps his mother. Kaoru shifted his weight from one foot to the other and cast his gaze down.

"You can't possibly like that guy as a friend?" Harry said curtly.

"No, not really," Kaoru said sadly and then he looked up with a smile, "You're the only true friend I've ever had, and I'm glad we're going to be in school together."

"Me too."

"You know, I was having the hardest time coming up with an excuse to tell you as to why I wouldn't be going back to school with you this upcoming September. This makes me so happy to know that I won't have to, and that I won't be alone in a foreign environment that I'm just getting acquainted to!"

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Harry smiled giving Kaoru a one-armed hug.

After getting both sets of their robes, the two friends departed Madame Malkin's with Hagrid and a jovial Mrs. Figg each enjoying a large ice-cream cone.

* * *

><p>The last stop for the day for both Harry and Kaoru was at Ollivander's to obtain the most identifying symbol of magic and wizardry: the wand. Mr. Ollivander was a queer man, slightly balding with stray, scraggly grey hairs on his head and ragged robes; he had a peculiar twitch in his right eye.<p>

Upon their entrance, Ollivander spoke: "Ah, I knew this day would come soon. I've long dreamt of meeting the famous master of death and the blood of the magically divine. Harry James Potter, Kaoru Amelie Evangelion, Lords of a new age, welcome."

Harry and Kaoru looked at each other out, but shrugged it off; it definitely wasn't the weirdest thing that they had heard or seen that day.

"Thank you," Kaoru stammered, "We are here to pick up our wands for the first year at Hogwarts. What do you recommend, Mr. Ollivander?"

"Ah! My lord, the wand chooses the wizard! Thus! We must get started," Ollivander said pointing towards the ceiling and then disappeared behind the narrow, precarious shelves of poorly labeled boxes. He reappeared minutes later with a large stack of these boxes and started with Harry.

The first two wands were duds not performing anything special; no matter how much concentration or "wooing" Harry performed on these wands as instructed by Ollivander, they remained inanimate sticks of wood. By the third wand, Harry was beginning to feel discouraged and silly, but shockingly, he felt something stir inside of him and a bunch of sparks exploded from the tip of this wand.

"Well! It seems this wand has selected you! Mr. Potter…how very strange…very strange indeed."

"I'm sorry sir, but what's so strange?"

"Well, there was another wand like this one, very similar, made of a feather from the same phoenix that produced the feather in your wand…he was a powerful wizard."

"Who was it?" Kaoru asked.

"Why, Tom Marvolo Riddle, better known as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Very peculiar…" Ollivander said dreamily.

Harry's headache really began to grow at this knowledge, and he could feel the hairs on the back of his head prickle. A distant cackle and scream wafted into his memory very briefly before Ollivander continued with: "And for you, my Lord, I do not know where to start…"

"Should I just try out a bunch like Harry?" Kaoru asked a little nervous about the procurement of his wand.

"Well, I do not know what I should give—ah! Yes! I just remembered!" Ollivander announced snapping his fingers.

He opened the drawer of his desk and pulled out a long wand made of elm wood, about 13 inches.

"This is the one," Ollivander surmised, "it is made of elm from the wood of the north; the wood of old."

Kaoru tried it out but couldn't get sparks to come from the tip like Harry's had; feeling disheartened, he turned to Ollivander distraughtly, but then the boxes began to lift up off the table and from the shelves as well. The air was filled with unclaimed wands and open boxes, and they began to revolve around Kaoru. Everyone held their breath in amazement.

"That, your majesty, is your wand." Ollivander commented with a wink.

Kaoru snapped out his daze and the boxes and wands all fell with a messy clatter.

"I'm sorry!"

"No worries, my Lord," Ollivander smiled flicking his own wand from his breast pocket cleaning the entire mess and situating all the boxes back into their haphazard orientation on the shelves.

Kaoru shivered and holding onto his wand tightly as though it might just start soaring like the others had been as the two friends and their guardians departed the shabby shop laden with goods for their new school year. Harry couldn't help but smile at his smaller friend; he seemed so concerned and worrisome over something. Harry wondered what Kaoru was feeling…Kaoru had proved to be surprising in the past…was he hiding something from Harry? Harry didn't know.

* * *

><p>They reached the leaky cauldron where Hagrid departed wishing them the best of luck with their new school year and that he would see them at Hogwarts. Mrs. Figg escorted Harry and Kaoru back to Privat Drive where the Dursley's begrudgingly accepted Harry back into their household. Harry didn't mind; in a matter of weeks, he would be gone from the Dursley's for an entire school year. Nothing in the world sounded anymore delightful than the thought of being separated from the Dursleys geographically by miles; Harry was able to sleep soundly all the way up to the day that brought him to King's Cross for the first time in his life.<p>

* * *

><p>Hikaru was for the first time in a long time happy. He was finally going to Hogwarts with his older cousins and with Ron, another first year like himself. It was quite comical to see how insanely jealous Ginny was to be the youngest having to wait another year before she could receive her acceptance letter. She nagged and pulled on Aunt Molly's rain coat sleeve all the way to the station begging to be able to ride the Hogwarts Express with her older siblings and cousin. Molly told her once nicely "No, dear", but she chose to ignore her daughter's persistence as Ginny continued to beg.<p>

"But Mum!" Ginny pleaded, "I'll come back on the return train from Hogsmeade! I promise!"

"And be gone for over 8 hours? I don't think so. Really Ginny, you're being unreasonable. You'll just have to wait another year like Ron and Hikaru had to last year," Aunt Molly said stone like, "And I don't want to hear another word of it!"

"It's alright Ginny," Fred sympathized, "Look on the bright side, the school has decided against instituting a height requirement for all first-years."

"Yah," George jeered, "You wouldn't have been accepted next year if they had. You should be grateful!"

"That's not funny!" Ginny burst tears streaking down her cheeks as she flushed red.

"Oh you two! Leave your sister alone!" Aunt Molly chided, "It's bad enough as it is that she's persisting on traveling with you, and you lot adding insult to injury. Really! You should know better!"

"Really, mother?" Fred countered, "You should know _us_ better!"

Mrs. Weasley had a right mind to blow up at her set of twins, but she missed the opportunity as they laughed running straight into the column between platforms nine and ten. As she tried to recollect herself, Hikaru and Ron spotted two other boys their age with trolleys packed with trunks, bags, and a caged owl and a caged cat.

"Uhm, excuse me," a boy with scruffy black hair and glasses with a snowy white owl asked timidly, "Are you going to platform nine _and three-quarters_?"

Both the boy with the glasses and his apparent friend (who was strawberry-blonde and shorter than his friend with a pet black and white kitten) seemed quite distressed.

"Oh you poor dears! Are you first years as well?" Mrs. Weasley exasperated in dismay.

"We are, ma'am," Kaoru said shyly.

"Well, you can go before Ron and Hikaru, they're first year's like yourselves; it's quite simple really. You just walk right into the post between platform's nine and ten. If you're nervous, better go at a jogging pace," Mrs. Weasley instructed, "Now! Off you go!"

Kaoru looked at Harry a little worriedly, but Harry just nodded quickly. They ran together straight into the post like the twins had done with their eyes shut and breaths held. When they exhaled and opened their eyes, they found themselves on Platform Nine and Three Quarters with a black and red, shining steam engine train whistling and whining at the platform labeled "the Hogwarts' Express". They beamed at each other, allowed some attendants to take their belongings onto the train, and they went to go find a free compartment for themselves to sit in and wait for departure.

* * *

><p>Hikaru's heart was thundering loudly. He could barely breathe, let alone think. He thought the strawberry-blonde boy with the kitten looked awfully similar to himself. He felt like he was just seeing things, but it would make sense! His twin is the same age as himself; therefore, he should be a first year at Hogwarts like him and Ron. His palms were perspiring as he shakily said good bye to his Aunt and Ginny. He followed Ron on to the train all the while his eyes were avidly searching, scanning desperately for a glimpse of the boy with the baby kitten.<p>

"Seems like all the compartments are taken," Ron commented after a while as the train started to move and they were reaching the last car, "Might as well find a compartment to share with someone else. Are you alright?"

Hikaru didn't answer as he just shrugged, his eyes frantically scavenging the crowded train compartments. Towards the last car of the train, Hikaru slid open a door to find the scruffy black-haired, taped-glasses boy and his strawberry blonde friend with the owl and the kitten. Hikaru had cotton mouth; he couldn't formulate a sentence. For once in his life, he was thankful for Ron's presence.

"Hey! Do you mind if my cousin and I share your compartment? We've been searching for space, but every where's full! My name is Ron and this is Hikaru," Ron asked cordially.

"Sure, I'm Harry and this is my best friend, Kaoru. It's a pleasure to meet you. Thanks for the tip earlier on how to get to the station! We come from muggle families and we were completely lost," Harry responded moving over to let Ron sit next to him.

"Hold up! Your name's what?" Ron spluttered looking at Kaoru disbelievingly.

"I'm-," Kaoru started looking up at Hikaru but stopped. His brow furrowed in confusion keeping his gaze fixated on Hikaru as he pulled Mittens, the little kitten, into his lap making room for the auburn-haired boy. Hikaru had his stare locked on Kaoru as he sat next to strawberry-blonde. Harry kept glancing back and forth between the two amber-eyed boys a little dazed.

Kaoru curiously stretched out his hand gingerly running it through Hikaru's hair and then cupping the side of his cheek. It looked as though he was checking to make sure that Hikaru wasn't some sort of mirage…that he was real. Hikaru's shoulders were shaking and his eyes were watering.

"Kaoru," he breathed, "I've finally found you."

"Are you two related?" Harry asked bluntly thoroughly confused at Kaoru's behavior.

Baffled, Kaoru was pulled into Hikaru's arms into an iron-clad hug. Harry felt a fire building inside his gut. He hated being ignored…_just who was this Hikaru guy anyways?_

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you," Hikaru continued, "my little brother…my twin…Kaoru."

* * *

><p>PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE ALL OF YOUR COMMENTS!<p>

Love always,

Dauphine


End file.
